vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachiko Shinozaki
|-|Red= |-|White= Summary Sachiko Shinozaki (篠崎 サチコ), or Shinozaki (篠崎) (1937/1946 - 1953) is a character introduced in CORPSE-PARTY and was the main antagonist of Heavenly Host saga in the Corpse Party series. She is also the main protagonist of Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash and its manga adaptation. Sachiko was the master of the cursed Heavenly Host Elementary School, and was a former student there. She is the daughter of Yoshie Shinozaki and Seiji Shinozaki, the younger twin sister of Sachi Shinozaki, the grandniece of Makina Shinozaki, and the second cousin once removed of Hinoe and Ayumi Shinozaki. She is also known as the Girl in the Red Dress. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 2-C Name: Sachiko Shinozaki Origin: Corpse Party Gender: Female Age: 7 Classification: Onryō Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 7), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her own abilites), Death Manipulation (Can kill people with her continuous stare), Shapeshifting, Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation (She also used her spiritual energy to create the Minerva, an alternate dimension that houses the ghostly school and is the nexus for several pocket dimensions), Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Portal Creation, Omnipresence, Empathic Manipulation (Causes the victim to act on emotion, mostly on in suicidal acts), Sleep Manipulation, Invisibility, Creation (Pocket Dimensions), Necromancy (Those she kills through her curse often become vengeful spirits themselves, working to support her and perpetuate the curse), Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, Possession (She can posses the bodies of her victims), Teleportation (She is capable of appearing out of everyplace possible) Attack Potency: Street level (Sachiko is able to easily overpower grown adults with nothing but physical attacks) | Low Multiverse level (Sachiko created an alternative dimension of the real world which had Heavenly Host Elementary School, such dimension is containing several other dimensions and pocket realities within it) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed and reactions outside her realms, Omnipresent in her pocket dimension. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Street level | Low Multiverse level (You need to destroy her pocket dimension in order do damage Sachiko) Stamina: Limitless (Is a ghost) Range: Standard melee range, At least Low Multiversal within her pocket dimensions Standard Equipment: A pair of scissors that she uses to stab, cut, and slice foes into bloody pieces Intelligence: Average. She is able to cheat people easily. Weaknesses: She still shows empathy for mother figures and will stop dead in her tracks if one is mentioned. If her dimension, the Minerva, has its three most prominent ghosts freed it will collapse and destroy her, and, being an evil ghost, she can be killed by Holy Water or Weaponry. And if she drains herself of all of her magic, she will also be destroyed. She prefers to torture her victims before killing them. She is a child with no combat experience. Key: Outside her pocket dimension | Within her pocket dimension Note: This profile covers the incarnation of Sachiko Shinozaki from the videogames. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Corpse Party Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Portal Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Illusionists Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2